degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seleneagui/munro chambers
hey ppl well im a big fan of Munro Chambers so im making a blog about him here it goes ''' ''Munro Chambers was born in Newmarket Ontario,' 'Chanada he was born in July 29, 1990 ' Munro Cham'' bers started acting when he was a very young boy he started in a show called little men' '''in 2001 when he was just 11 years old ''' ''Munro then when on appering on the movie A Wrinkle In Time in which he played a character named Sandy Mu''rray his twin brother Thomas Chambers also apeared in this movie''' ''the movie was released in 2003 ''in that year both the Chambers where 13 years old '''''the next movie that Munro came out in was Godsent he played a character named Maxamillon Shaw the movie was releasd in the year of 2004 when he was now 14 years old in this movie Thomas Chambers also came out the 'next movie he came out in was an MTV movie called Good Fences and he played a character named Billay that movie was released in the' ''year of 2005 by those times he was already 15 years old '' the next movie that Munro appeared in was Murder In The Hamptons which he played a character named Greg Ammon in that movie he had a twin sister and his twin sister was Aislin Paul the movie was also released in the year of 2005 ''' '''the other movie that he came out in in the year of 2005 was Bailey's Billoion$ and Munro played a chracter named Max Rizzo t'''he next thing that Munro came out in wasnt a movie but a show called THe Latest Buzz in that show he played a character named Wilder t''he show had three sesons and was on the air from the late year of 2007 to the early beginning of 2010 his twin brother came out i a few of the episodes but wasnt really a usual character and was not the same person in all of the episodes hat he came out in' Munros most recent c''haracter is Elijah ( Eli ) Goldsworthy Eli is a very misterious character'' in the show Eli is seen wearing all black all of the time he driver an old vintage hearse wich people think that because of that, that Eli is obssesed with death ''but with his looks you will never trully find out how a person really is and the way that he actually is you can change your thought about other people ''Eli is actually a very nice youg guy and '' ''you can oviously tell that him and Clare have a thing for each other even though they try to make everyone believe that hey dont!! 'This year Munro Chambers turned 20 years old and yes he really is 20 years old i got people to ask and answer so dont ask me how i got thins information cuz well its for me to know and for you to never fint out!!! ' Category:Munro Chambers